


Techno Vandalism

by Vetus



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: Because Cyberpunk is cool, I find Chromie's splash art strangely erotic, and I can no longer find Grandmaster games in matchmaking.Here's to the best damn dead game I've ever played. A twisted homage, but so it goes.





	Techno Vandalism

Raynor. At least the name still commanded some respect in this town, he thought, being led down the endlessly twisting hallways. He has worn the blindfold they gave him. He felt confident that even without his eyes he could take the two frail messengers that met him. He wasn’t blind, his contacts undetected and still functioning. The cloth might as well not exist at all. 

He had seen the dangers of the initial invasive procedures, and had sworn early on that avoid that nightmare at all costs, even if it close him his life. Ironically, this very aversion to progress had saved his life many times over. As time passed, people forgot about retro equipment, and what people did not know, they did not look for. No one expects a fleshie to be packing enough tech to take down a cyborg. They relaxed around him. 

He fed the rumors, of course, proclaimed flesh was stronger than steel. It wasn’t entirely true, but it also wasn’t entirely false. And so he was here, in the heart of the enemy, but not defenseless.

Not that it mattered, he thought sardonically. If they tried to kill him here, it would mean negotiations had failed, and if that happened, he had a far bigger target on his back than even he could handle. It wasn’t a pretty situation to be in, but he hadn’t had a choice. His instincts had kept him alive, and he had felt the sand in his hourglass trickling away. 

“We’re here,” came the short clipped words, “please sit.” His hands were thrust toward a chair, and the two escorts left the room, door hissing shut behind them. He settled into the chair, waiting. 

“James Raynor, yes?” came a voice from the corner. He squinted and replied, “I prefer Jimmy, thank you.” He couldn’t see anything, how had he missed her? And it was a her, high-pitched, shockingly squeaky, far different from the heavy industrial growl issuing from the speakers whenever Chromie had some new propaganda to announce. Sure, it might have been mostly true, but it was still propaganda. 

Then it hit him like a freight train. She was perfectly blocking his signal. None of simple distortion that even the best hackers struggled with implementing, she was completely invisible. A real fucking professional. The damn blindfold meant he couldn’t take his contacts out without it being obvious, either. 

“You got some info for me, right?” she continued, far too chirpy and carefree for such clandestine negotiations. At least Raynor thought so, but he didn’t mind. Damn geek probably didn’t know how to talk to humans, spent all day talking to ones and zeroes. Easy. 

“Yes. As you probably know, I’m Head of Security for Jigoku. Formerly Head of Security, now I suppose. Not with that butcher running the show, now. But that means I know things that are very valuable to you. I also am the best damn mercenary in this city. I’d give you some references, but they’re all dead. Shiny lights are all well and good, but if you want to take to the streets, you need someone like me for recruiting and training.”

“Done.” 

“What?”

“You’re in. Although you can hold all your info, I already know it. That’s a definitely, not a probably. But I need a commander, and I know how good you are. I wanted you the moment you defected.”

“Right. Great.” Raynor paused. “There’s a catch, isn’t there?”

“Just a small one. Hold up your hand.”

He was willing to humor her, and held one up. Small fingers grasped it, and guided it somewhere invisible. Somewhere warm and wet. He let out a small murmur of understanding. Legs grasped his hand and held it in place. 

“See, you’re right about some things. Wrong about a great many more, but one thing you’re right about is my people are frail.” 

She shushed him as he tried to complain about the violation of his mental privacy. “Oh, your people do it all the time. It’s a real bitch to avoid, so don’t complain. As I was saying, I haven’t been fucked well in ages. Words are cheap for hackers. I prefer proving loyalty through something a bit more physical. How about it, buddy?”

“You do know who Kerrigan is?” he said, referring to the psycho stalker slash girlfriend that had ensured anyone getting too close to Raynor very quickly had second thoughts. Not that he had minded terribly. The girl was lethal, and the things she could do with electricity...

“Let me worry about her. She’d be far more upset if you got yourself killed for turning down an entirely reasonable proposition, huh?”

If anyone could resurrect him just to bitch him out, it would be Kerrigan, and Raynor acquisited with a shrug of his shoulders. Chrome didn’t waste any time. She casually removed his blindfold and contacts with one hand, and undid his pants with the other. She blurred into his view. Small, tiny almost, but certainly not innocent, as her grin and erect nipples testified. She was dripping into his right hand, and he grabbed her chest with his left. Her tits weren’t big, but they more than enough for a handful. She leaned into him, and grasped his rapidly hardening cock. It stood up straight in here hand as her fingers gently played across it. She leaned down even further, gave it a kiss on the tip, and then climbed onto his lap, and kissed the tip again with her lower lips. 

She dragged herself along his cockhead and he could feel how wet she was. Droplets of liquid were sliding down his shaft. She’d probably been touching herself the whole time. Fucking repressed hackers. Ready for more, she lined herself up with his cock and impaled herself on her. Or tried to. It didn’t quite fit. With a huff, she shimmied back and forth, taking an inch at a time. It took longer than expected, but he didn’t mind. She was electrifyingly warm inside, and so unbelievably tight. Her body was throbbing with arousal, clenching and shaking. He let her take the lead, basking in the feeling of her silken soft walls encasing him. Finally, she made it to the base, and wasted no time picking herself back up again, albeit with effort, and then sliding back down. She started whisper slow, just barely moving, which gave Raynor plenty of time to appreciate the effect his cock was having on her tiny body, as her belly bulged with every insertion. 

She began to pick up pace, until she was practically throwing herself over and over upon his shaft, groaning each time he hilted inside her. She grabbed at him with her arms, using his body as leverage as her widely spread legs dangled useless. The feeling was too much for Raynor, and he came, shooting deep inside her. She continued riding him as he came, wantonly, almost painfully, and then she came too, tightening around his cock, not letting any liquid escape. 

“Again?” asked Raynor, mostly rhetorically. 

“Of course,” came the reply.

He wasted no time in continuing. He grabbed her, moved her gently up and down a few times to give his cock time to recover. He grew hard inside her, and sped up his insertions. She was incredibly slippery inside, as their combined fluids lubricated her inner walls. Both hands on her shoulders, he pulled her up and pushed her down again and again. She was so light, her only really needed one hand. With his other, he gently fondled her clitoris. The reaction was instantaneous. She tilted her head back and moaned. It was a very nice sound, and he decided he wanted to hear it again, so he continued teasing her clit as he was using her with his other hand to force himself ever deeper inside her. 

His orgasm was slower this time, giving him time to appreciate as she built to her own. Her voice hit higher and higher registers until she was practically squeaking, and then she came, falling forward and moaning. He wasn’t far behind, filling her up for a second time. 

They sat in the afterglow for a few moments before she squeaked out: “Third?”

Raynor sighed. She really was insatiable. But there was one thing he hadn’t done yet. He picked her up off his cock. Her abused hole was oozing, dripping down her legs. He pushed her into the carpet, face first, ass raised up. Dick covered in thick sheen of fluid, he didn’t think he would have any trouble sliding inside her. He pulled her cheeks apart, revealed her pink rosebud. He lined up and thrust inside her. His cock slid in fairly easily, but she was still pushed a foot forward as she was entered. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and shock as he started fucking her. He was running out of energy, and had to do something to tame this insatiable slut. He pounded away at her like an animal as she groaned into the floor. Her ass was even tighter than her pussy, and he wanted her to remember him for a least a week every time she tried to walk. She was murmuring and drooling now, as he continued brutalizing her sensitive ass. She gasped as she felt him ejaculating inside her, hotness filling her up. 

Raynor feel backwards into the nearby chair. He was exhausted, but at least she was too, he thought, as he watched her collapse into the puddle formed by her two leaking holes. Yep, Jimmy still had it in him. 

Then she stood up, far too perkily, and grinned at him. “I guess you pass. My people outside the door will show you to your place. Welcome.”

And then she skipped out of the room, without a single wince. Raynor shook his head, he should have known. But at least everything had worked out just fine. 

—

Sarah Kerrigan, formerly mild mannered scientist, currently electric experiment gone terribly wrong, screamed and sent out an arc of lightning, scorching one of the walls of her laboratory. “That little bitch!”

—

Chrome hummed. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, the city would be hers. For the betterment of all, of course. Then lights flickered for a moment. Nothing changed, except for the sudden appearance of a woman with anger in her eyes. 

“Hehe,” Chromie laughed awkwardly, “I don’t suppose you want to talk this out?”

“I don’t, but she might,” Kerrigan replied.

“Who…” Chromie tailed off as she saw the red dragon loom out of the gloom.

“Hello, little dragon,” it said. “I’m here to remind you of your place.”

Chromie tried to run, but a zap of lightning froze her in place. She fell backwards, and claws caught her, almost casually shredding her clothes in the process. Something far too big was poking between her legs, and the last thing Chromie comprehended before feeling overwhelmed all thought was Kerrigan saying, “Be gentle, I still want a turn.”

The dragon obviously wouldn’t, or couldn’t, as it tore into her, pinning her down to the floor, and using her like nothing but an object. Chromie lay there pinned, feeling the massive intrusion filling her up...

—

Raynor stood in the headquarters of Jingoku. It had been really quite easy, despite some minor intergroup squabbles, and now he was the leader of Jingoku, primarily because he was the most senior officer left alive. Kerrigan came up behind him, hugged him, turned him around and gave him a kiss. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Uh oh,” said Raynor, and they both looked to where Chromie was standing.

“Uh oh,” said Chromie. She didn’t get to say much else as her mouth was quickly filled by Kerrigan. At least it was a vagina and not a cock this time. Damn shapeshifters. Her own vagina was quickly filled by Raynor, and Chromie figured this was her life now. Not that she really minded. And she had a few plans of her own to turn the tables. But for now, she focused on the sparks of electricity dancing across her tongue as Kerrigan rode her to orgasm. She focused on Raynor fitting snugly inside her. She focused on how good it all felt. “Time Loop,” she whispered.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”


End file.
